A typical field of application for solenoids are pressure valves, in particular pressure control valves. Here the armature moved by the magnetic field of the solenoid acts on a pin which is part of a control element which in a suitable way adjusts in the valve block a control part against a set of valves and thus controls the pressure.
For a guide of the pin in the armature a recess is provided on its front seen in the direction of movement. This preferably blind hole-like recess receives an end of the pin. The front of the armature is defined here by the direction of movement of the armature when electrified (lifting movement). The front of the armature faces here also the core and the valve block or immerses in it. In particular, the front determines the front side of the armature during the lifting movement. The pin is supported here in the recess in such a way that the lifting movement of the armature, which is, as a rule, a linear movement in axis direction of the armature (and pin), is transferred to the pin.
In pressure control valves with solenoids according to the species the armature space, in order to avoid natural vibrations of the control pressure, is filled completely with oil to reach a hydraulic absorption of the armature movement. For that the armature is provided with longitudinal and transverse borings which makes a defined oil exchange between the different oil spaces possible during the movement of the armature. In the state of the art it is known to produce this boring by machining, wherein in particular in the area of the recess a suitable blind hole boring has to be provided to result in a support of the pin in the armature.
This machining production is a considerable effort with respect to avoiding and removing edges and cleanness which leads to a corresponding expenses for production.